


Truth or Dare Family

by Rare_Angel



Series: Young Justice [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Family, M/M, Memories, Traditions, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_Angel/pseuds/Rare_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is about how the Young Justice team plays truth or dare each year for five years. What will go down? Who will be hurt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare Family

Robin walked into the mountain and saw Wally and Artemis fighting….again, Megan and Connor was in the living room area laying on Wolf talking, Roy was sitting on the couch cleaning arrows, two bows, and what looks like a CD, and Kaldur was also sitting on the couch but was watching TV. “Hey everyone.” Robin said getting their attention.

“Hey Rob.” Wally said then walks to him.

“Where’s Supergirl?” Robin asked then felt a warm body next to him.

“Right next to you babe.” Supergirl said then kissed his cheek. Robin laughed. “Red, why are you...nevermind it’s Blue Jay’s isn’t it?”

“Yea. She is paying me tens buck a chip so I had to do it. She has like a hundred.” Roy said.

“That is good way to make money.” Robin said. Supergirl just rolls her eyes behind her dark glasses.

“I’m bored.” Wally said then moved to sit upside on the chair next to Megan and Conner.

Artemis walks up and sits on the arm of the chair that Wally is on. “Me too.”

“Why don’t we play this game called truth or dare? I saw it on a T.V. show and want to play it.” Megan said

“Sure.” Wally and Roy said. Both of them moved to the floor but after moving the table to the side. Robin nodded his head and rolled his eyes behind

the dark glasses but sat next to Roy anyways.

“I’m in.” Connor said sitting up a little. Megan followed. Supergirl sat next to Conner.

“I’m in.” Kaldur said turning the T.V. off and sliding to the floor between Robin and Wally. Artemis just sat next to Wally and Supergirl. “Why don’t we make this into a circle?” Wolf heard that so he moved to get Connor and Megan off. He moved closer to Roy and laid back down. Connor and Megan followed him. Supergirl moved over so she was a little closer to Connor. They made a little bit of a circle.

“Ok the rule is whatever is said or did in this room stays in this room.” Supergirl said.

“Ok.” Everyone else said.

“Good. Megan you go first.” Supergirl said.

“Ok. Wally, truth or dare?” Megan asked.

“I know not to do dare first so truth.” Wally said then glare at Robin.

“It’s not my fault.” Robin said.

“Anyways Wally do you have a crush on your friend’s girlfriend?” Megan said pointing to Supergirl.

“No. And if I did than Superman and Batman will kill me.” Wally said.

“Your right and I have a boyfriend.” Supergirl said then Robin looked at her shocked. “What? I do. You guys don’t need to be in my personal life.”

“Ok then.” Wally said then turned to Robin. “Rob, truth or dare?”

“I’m going to risk it, dare.” Robin said a little scared.

“Good.” Wally smiled creepy. “I have the right one for you. I dare you to prank call the billionaire’s husband Clark Kent.” Robin, Supergirl, and Roy looked at Wally saying, ‘are you crazy?’ Megan, Kaldur, and Artemis looked at Connor.

“No relation.” Connor said. “I hope.” Supergirl looks at Connor with a little tear in her eyes but blinked it away.

“Fine.” Robin said then Supergirl handed him a throw away phone.

“Don’t ask.” Supergirl said as Robin grabs it. “His number is already in it.” She looked down.

“Ok.” Robin said.

“Oh I forgot. You have to do it in….” Wally was cut off.

“I know. I prank called someone for you before.” Robin said then called Clark Kent.

“Kent.” Clark said

“Hey hot stuff.” Robin said in a manly voice.

“Who is this?” Clark asked.

“Oh honey bunny I’m stock that you already forgot me. Remember yesterday?”

“Oh yeah.” Clark said. “How much do I own you?”

“Nothing. You made my day.” Robin said with a weird smile. “I love what it did to me.”

“Well OK. How about we meet again tomorrow?” Clark asked.

“Sure sweet cheeks.”

“Bruce, I’m talking to-.” Clark was cut off.

“Who is this?” Bruce Wayne asked.

“Oh I’m the one that Clark’s fucks when you’re not there.” Robin said then Supergirl looks at him then takes the phone from him.

“Oh hey Brucie.” Supergirl said. “Are you ready for tonight? I have a surprise for you.”

“Who are you?” Bruce asked.

“I’m Sweet Unicorn. Don’t you remember? Well tomorrow we will be meet with two others. I hope you’re ready for that foursome you always wanted.” Supergirl said. “Meet you there.” She hung up after. Everyone except Megan laughs. Well Connor smiled. Really smiled.

“That was Robin’s dare.” Megan said.

“I know but I had too and we always do this. If he get dared to prank call Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne gets on I talk to him. Wally knows that.” Supergirl said.

“Yeah.” Wally said as he laughs.

“Oh.” Megan said.

“Yeah.” Supergirl said “R, it’s your turn.”

“Ok. Artemis, truth or dare?” Robin said

“Dare.” Artemis said then looked at Robin.

“Spend the next round sitting on Kaldur's lap.” Robin smiled. Artemis growled at him then sat on Kaldur’s lap without saying anything. Robin knew about her crush on Kaldur. Well he knew everything about everyone. Well not everything but close to everything.

“Don’t say anything.” Artemis said to Wally who was about to make a comment. “Supergirl, truth or dare?”

“I going to regret this but truth.” Supergirl said.

“Why did you really have Clark Kent’s number?” Artemis said.

“Um….well…..” Supergirl said then looked at Robin who looked at her and nodded.

“It’s time. I don’t care if the Bat and Super M is mad at us but it’s time.” Robin said then got up and walks with Supergirl to her room.. Robin peeks his head in. “Superboy cover your eyes. You can’t hear this.”

In the Supergirl’s room

“Are you sure about this Dick?” Supergirl asked then grabs her head and starts pacing.

“Risa, calm down.” Robin or Dick said. He grabs Supergirl and stops her.

“But Bruce warned us.” Super… um Risa said. She sits on her bed and falls back.

“I know but I don’t care. I truth these guys like I truth Wally and Roy and you know it’s hard for me to truth people.” Dick said laying next to her.

“I know.” Risa said. She removed her dark glasses. “I think it’s funny how all of us except Babs and Jay has blue eyes.”

“That is funny.” Dick said then laughed. “You know I think of everyone here as family. Artemis is like a big sister and the guys are like big brothers. Well Connor is my big brother but…” Dick trails at the end. Risa get a tear in her eye. “Risa I’m sorry.”

“No it’s not your fault. It’s stupid Luthor’s. I lost my little brother because he was jealous that he couldn’t see us.” Risa said then wipes her eyes. “Let’s go told them.” She stood up and put the dark glasses...Who are they trying to fool? They’re sunglasses. Anyway Risa and Dick walk to see Connor covering his ears. Risa give Connor a thumbs up. He uncovers his ears.

“Are you going to answer the question?” Artemis asked

“Yeah. I am.” Risa said. “We are also telling our identities but you can’t tell anyone I mean anyone.”

“Are you two sure about this?” Roy asked. “After you do it there is no going back.”

“Yeah I’m sure.” Risa said then turned to Artemis. “I have Clark’s number because he is my father.”

“How is that?" Artemis wondered. “If you watch the news about him and Mr. Wayne the only daughters they have is Abigail Grayson, Marisa Kent, and Barbara Gordon.”

Risa took off her sunglasses. She look at everyone with blue eyes. She also takes her hair out of it’s bun but left it in a ponytail. “Let me formally introduce myself. I’m Marisa Kent but I like going by Risa, Mal,or R.” Risa announced.

“How?” Megan wondered. “Hello Megan! Clark Kent your father.”

“Yeah.” Risa recalled

“I know this another question but how does Robin, Wally, and Roy know Mr. Kent?” Kaldur questioned.

“Well….” Dick answered, “I know him because he is like my step-dad.” Dick also took off his glasses. “I’m Richard Grayson but everyone calls me Dick.”

“Not everyone.” Risa mumbled.

“Well he is… well him.” Dick said.

“If you are Robin then is Mr. Wayne Batman?” Megan asked.

“No.” Risa lied. “Bruce doesn’t even know that I’m Supergirl and he is Robin.” Points to Dick.

“Oh.” Megan finished.

“Can we go back to the game?” Artemis wondered.

“Yeah. Sorry. It’s my turn right?” Roy nodded. “Ok. Kaldur truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Kaldur answered.

“Who was/is your strangest crush?” Risa questioned.

“Um… I…” Kaldur stammered

“Oh. Kaldur as a crush.” Wally shouted then got slapped by Dick and Artemis. “Ouch.”

“I...it’s A……..Artemis.” Kaldur stuttered as he blushed. Everyone looked at Artemis to see her blushing.

“Finally he admits it.” Wally yelled.

"Yeah Yeah." Kaldur said as he blushed. "So... Robin truth or dare?"

"I dare you to do push ups until you can’t do any more, wait 5 seconds, and then do one more." Kaldur said.

"Ok." Dick said then started doing push ups.

"This will take a while so Wally ask someone."

"Risa truth or dare?"

"Truth." 

“Who is your boyfriend?” Wally asked

"His name is Jameson Barnes.” Risa said then turned to Artemis. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Ok so if you like Kaldur, then why do you fight with Wally like a old married couple.”

“I didn’t want Kaldur know that I like him.” Artemis blushed.

"Oh." Risa said. "I did the same thing to Jamie."

"Cool." Artemis said then turned to Megan. "Meg, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If you were born again, would you be willing to be born a different sex than you are?"

"No. I love being a girl." Megan said then Dick groaned. "Are you ok Robin?"

"Yeah." Dick said then stop doing push ups for 5 seconds. He did his last one and rejoined the group. "R, how many?"

"200. Only 20 more to beat Bats."

"Man. I thought I was going to beat him." Everyone except for Roy and Wally gave Dick and Risa confused looks.

“No.” Risa said then looked at the others. “Robin here and Batman are having a contest to see who can do more push-up. It’s for the whole month and Batman got 220 push-ups last week so Robin has the rest of this week and next week to beat him and if Robin wins then Batman has to wear a pink cowl for a week but if Batman wins then Robin has to wear his first outfit from before the team for a week. I’m on Rob’s side because I don’t want to see him in the outfit again and I don’t think you guys need to see it.”

“Oh.” Megan said

" **Recognized Superman B01 Batman B02** " Zeta beam computer said and Risa and Dick quickly put on their glasses. Both Superman and Batman walked in.

"What's going on in here?" Batman asked.

"We're just talking." Risa said then looked up to Batman. "Do you have a mission for us?"

"No but Agent A wants you two." Batman said then looked at the team. "If you tell anyone Superman, Supergirl, Robin, or mine secret ID, I will come find you and it won't be pretty."

"We didn't told them yours Bats."

"Well they did guess it." Megan, Connor, Kaldur, and Artemis went wide-eyed.

"Your Bruce Wayne?" Megan asked. Batman took off his cowl.

"The one and only but don't tell anyone or I will disband this team." The whole team even Superman put his hands up.

"We won't." Kaldur said then looked at Superman and laughed with the team.

"What?" Batman asked looking at the laughing team. Risa pointed to her dad. Batman turned around and show Superman just standing there. "What is going on?" Once Batman turned back to face the team, Superman started to made faces behind his back.


End file.
